Not the Only One
by Pink Addict
Summary: Lily as been an orphan for ten years ever since her parents passed away when she was two. But she has a ghostly secret. She has never even thought of getting adopted. Until one day she is adopted by the Fenton family, much to Danny's dismay. One more family member means one more person he'd have to lie to. Will secrets be revealed?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all! For some reason, I wanted to write a DP OC fanfic. So here it is! Plz enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. All I own is my OC, Lily and the plot.**

**Lilly's POV:**

I was jerked awake by someone shaking me vigorously by the shoulder.

"Lily?" A timid voice asked. "You awake?"

I blearily opened my eyes. "I am now," I grumbled, still half asleep. I looked up at the small face of Sarah Brownell, a 4 year old orphan, staring at me. Her sloppy brown bed-head framed by her adorably young face looked at me with her pleading brown eyes.

"I had a bad dream." She whispered. Now fully awake, I sat up in bed and faced her.

"Awe I'm sorry," I said, playing with a few strands of her hair. "Would you feel better if you talked about it?" She nodded pitifully and I patted a space on the bed next to me. She sat in the spot that I had indicated and turned to face me.

"I was with my momma and daddy." She started. "We were at the sea shore and they took me explorin'. We found all kinds of pretty shells and rocks. The sand started to become rockier and we came by this ledge.

"I leaned over the edge and pointed at something (I can't remember what) below. All of the sudden I was fallin', down, down, down." The toddler continued, tears staring to well up in her eyes. "Then, right as I thought that I was gonna hit the ground, I was caught. I was about to thank the nice person, but I looked at her face and saw that it was Miss Temple. I started fightin' and screamin' and trying to get away. But then I realized that my momma and daddy were there too I and I thought that I was saved." The four year old paused and started choking up. "But then they just nodded and looked at me like they wanted me gone!" The small girl them started crying uncontrollably into my shoulder and I wrapped her into a comforting hug.

"Oh honey. Sh.. Sh.." I said rubbing her back, trying to calm the bawling child. This had become a regular routine ever since the young girl had arrived three months ago. The poor child would often wake up in the middle of the night in tears and I would do my best until a: I calmed her down, b: she fell asleep in my arms, or c: Mrs. Temple would catch us and send Sarah, kicking and screaming, back to the toddler room. Thus, waking all the other orphans on the first floor.

Mrs. Temple, if you haven't already figured out, was the lady who ran the orphanage. She wore her dirty blonde hair in a tight bun and usually wore some ugly pantsuit. Even though she was a made-up character, I sometimes wonder if she was somehow related to Mrs. Hannigan. They acted similarly enough. She made all of the other orphans clean all day while she was out, and once you hit a certain age you were not allowed to have any toys. That age being zero.

Finally, after ten minutes of shushing and weeping, Sarah finally stopped sobbing. "Hey," I said making her look at me. "It was just a dream. You know your parents loved you, right?"

She sniffed. "I guess. Just why did they have to go?!"

I bit my lip. I wasn't exactly sure what to say to that one. I had been wondering why myself for ten years now. Finally deciding on an answer, I said, "I don't know. I'm positive that it wasn't their choice and I do know that they loved you. All of our parents did," I added under my breath. I hesitated. "You know, everything happens for a reason. Maybe your men't to do bigger things and this," I gestured to the still dark room around us. "Is just the first step. Just think of your parents as a little bump in the road."

Her brown eyes shown. "Really?" She asked hopefully.

I cocked an eyebrow and put on mischievous smile. "Have I ever lied to you?"

Sarah sighed in defeat. "No..."

I chuckled. "Come on, I'll walk you back to bed." I stood and offered her my left hand, which she took gratefully. I cautiously started to navigate our course past the beds of the older girls (who miraculously stayed asleep this whole time) and led Sarah to the end of the hall were the five and under room was. The inside of the room was identical to the other rooms in the orphanage. Four bunk beds lining each wall, a brown carpet, and pale beige walls with peeling paint. The older room that I was in, however, had several beds scattered around on the floor with narrow paths in between each one.

I guided Sarah to her bottom-bunk bed in the middle of the left wall and whispered goodnight. I trudged back to my room, made the trip around the beds, and crawled into my own. After a series of tossing and turning, I gave up on sleep and decided to take a walk, er, fly around town. This, of course, was strictly prohibited and most kids were caught trying to sneak out anyways. But the other kids didn't have the advantage that I did.

Looking around to confirm that everyone was still asleep, I muttered a quiet, "Going ghost," and a glowing red ring appeared around my waist, changing my appearance. My blonde hair was replaced by fiery red, my brown flannel pajamas were replaced with with a gray jumpsuit with a black choker, trim, belt, and boots. In the middle of my chest was a red, flaming T. My eyes had changed from a soft blue to a toxic green. In a matter of seconds, I had changed from Lily Chase, to my alter-ego, Titanium.

I quickly went invisible and intangible to avoid being seen and phased through the roof. As soon as I was outside, I let myself become visible and tangible again. I was hovering slightly above the 'Amity Parks House for Girls' and zoomed away as fast as I could muster at this early/late hour. As soon as I was a safe distance away, I started to leisurely float around town in no real direction. I passed by several houses but one in particular stood out among the others. It was a large two story (three if you count the contraption on the roof) reddish brown house with an obnoxious neon 'Fenton Works' sign on the front. It was impossible to miss. I thought nothing of the strange building at the time.

All of the sudden, a red wisp of smoke came out of my mouth._ Awe great_, I thought sarcastically. Suddenly, a sharp pain erupted in my left shoulder. It was a feeling that was familiarly known as an ecto blast.

"Agh!" I called out in pain. I turned in the direction of the blast and saw a face that was all too familiar. The white hair and green eyes similar to my own along with the black and white jumpsuit was the clear indication of the infamous hero Danny Phantom.

"Phantom," I spat. Normally I don't have a problem with the ghost in front of me, but getting shot in the side at two o'clock in the morning would make anyone mad. "What do you want?"

"Look, I don't want any trouble. Just float away and no one gets hurt." He said threateningly.

I cocked an eyebrow. "No one gets hurt?" I said sarcastically. "'Cause I just love getting hit in the shoulder at two o'clock in the morning. Besides, why would I want trouble?"

Phantom looked at me, confused. "You-you don't?" I shook my head. "Huh...well why'd you wake me up?"

Okay now I was confused. "Woke you up?"

He nodded. "You set off my ghost sense and woke me up."

I cocked an eyebrow. "You serious?" Now it was Phantoms turn to raise an eyebrow. "Okay I guess you are serious."

There was an awkward silence before Phantom asked, "So what'cha doin' out here?"

I shrugged. "Couldn't sleep," I said simply.

He looked startled. "You sleep?"

"You do," I countered.

He hesitated. "...Touché."

Once again, there was an awkward silence. "Well...I best be going." I said tentatively. I turned in the direction that I came from and was about to take off. Just before I did, Phantom called out, "Wait!" I turned to face him. "What did you say your name was again?"

I smirked. "Titanium." And with that, I turned in the direction of the orphanage and took off like a bullet. Somehow in the back of my mind, I knew that I would see him again. Little did I know how soon that would be.

Finally, I approached the orphanage and phased through the roof. I was once again in the teen room. I hovered above my bed, changed back to human, and landed on the bed with a resounding plop. I quickly crawled under the covers and slipped into a dreamless sleep.

**So what did you think? Chapter two should be up soon enough, I promise. Reviews are loved, I will try to answer as many as possible. No flames please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am sooooooooo sorry that I didn't update sooner! Don't hate me… I just wanted to give a shout out to my beta reader, Evangelinne! Anywho, I don't have much else to say except that: A) You'll be seeing into the Fenton houshold and B) Beware of constantly changing POVs! Now, let's get the party started!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

**Lily's POV:**

"Get your butt out of bed raggedy-Anne!" Mrs. Temple hollered at me and threw the covers off of my bed. I growled in response to the sudden cold. "Ah, good, you're up," she said with false sweetness. "Now, GET DOWNSTAIRS! DO YOU WANT TAP WATER FOR BREAKFAST AGAIN?!" she screamed and stormed out of the room. I quickly blinked the sleep out of my eyes and started to get dressed and ready. I should know better than anyone, after being here for ten years, that she never liked kids. That meant that if I didn't get my rear in gear soon, she really would give me tap water. It took me only a second to realize that I was the only one in the teenage room. Granted, I wasn't a teenager quite yet… But hey, my thirteenth birthday was coming up in a few months. And we all know how hard it was for teenagers to get adopted. At least, I do.

I quickly slid on a rough, wool t-shirt and plaid skirt both in the exciting color of- Gasp!- Brown! Hello?! Lover of neon wearing brown. Do you see anything wrong with this picture? I do. Anyways. I slipped on my tattered navy blue Chuck Taylors and rushed downstairs to the breakfast table. I found one remaining seat next to none only than Sarah Brownell, my only friend (no matter how young). I walked over and greeted her with a smile.

"Hiya, Sarah," I said above the normal breakfast chatter.

She looked up at me and smiled. "Hi, Lily!" she chirruped in her usual singsong voice.

"Is this seat taken?"

She nodded. "Yep! My new imaginary friend, Lexi, is sitting there."

I frowned and stuck out my lower lip in an enormous, child-like pout. "Oh, aww, um, okay…" I said in mock sadness.

She seemed to catch on to my game and giggled. "Well, I guess Lexi won't mind... For now," she finished with a mock glare.

I smiled. "Why, thank you, Ms. Sarah." I walked next to the empty seat. "'Scuse me, Lexi," I said and then sat down. I turned to face Sarah and started to talk to my four-year-old friend. "So. Did you sleep alright after you came and got me?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, I felt lots better," she replied.

"FOOD!" a sickeningly familiar voice bellowed. Ms. Temple then placed a ginormous bowl of leftover oatmeal in the center of the table, along with bowls, and spoons. All 40 hands (two for each kid) were fighting for the food in the middle of the table along with much shouting. I somehow managed to elbow past them and ladle out two bowls of oatmeal for Sarah and I. I gave hers to her and she took it gratefully, immediately digging in. I soon did the same. Man, I hated life at the orphanage.

At least I had Sarah.

If only I knew what would happen.

* * *

**Jazz's POV:**

"And that is why I think you two should, at the very least, consider fostering," I finished. I had stayed up half the night making all sorts of charts and graphs about how fostering would be good for our family. I just hoped they would at least consider.

"What do you think, Jack?" Mom asked Dad. Her only response was a throaty snore. "Jaaaack? Jack?! JACK!" she yelled and elbowed him in his side for good measure.

"GHOST!" he shouted out as he was jolted awake.

I sighed in exasperation. "Dad, what do you think of the whole fostering thing?"

"Well Jazzerino," Dad (annoyingly) stated. "You seem to care about this a lot-"

"-But it won't be easy," Mom cut in. She sighed. "I'm just... I don't know... Not sure, Jazz."

"But she wouldn't have to be a BABY," I stated. "And I think that if we pick the right girl, she might even be a good influence on Danny." I let that question hang in the air for a moment. I knew that that would be the deal closer.

As much as Danny would want to kill me for saying that, I honestly though that it was the truth. I still thought that he ought to tell mom and dad who he was, and this might help him ease into telling them. Somehow. I'll admit that it wasn't my best plan ever, but it was a little too late to back out on it now. Besides, I'd always wanted a little sister.

"Hmm…" Mom said after a minute. She glanced at Dad, who looked at her with pleading eyes, and they had a little mental argument. I'll spare you the details, but it wasn't pretty. She sighed in defeat. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to try."

I pumped my fist in the air. "Yeeees!" I ran over to my now beaming parents and gave them each a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" I grabbed my poster-of-many-graphs and made a mad dash for my room.

"We'll look at some girls this afternoon!" Mom called after me.

* * *

"Danny?" I said, standing in the open doorway, a giant smile on my face. My little brother was sitting on his bed, an open textbook in front of him. I smiled inwardly at the sight. At least he's making good use of his spare time, I thought internally.

"Hmmuhhmm?" he mumbled, not looking up from his textbook.

I took another step into his room and silently shut the door behind me. "I've got some good news," I offered.

That got his attention. He closed his book and looked up at me. "What's up?"

My smile unconsciously grew wider. "Mom and Dad agreed to the fostering idea!" I exclaimed excitedly.

For a moment he just sat there, worry etched in his face. "What?! Jazz, I told you that that was a bad idea!"

"Well I don't think it was," I said, getting a little defensive.

"Ob-viou-s-ly," he muttered under his breath.

I sighed and placed a hand on his knee. "Danny," I said, making him look at me. "You have to tell them. Don't interrupt me, you need to hear this," I said as Danny opened his mouth for a witty comeback. "They'll accept you, no matter what. And I think that this will be good practice."

He scoffed. "Yeah? And what would I say? 'Hi, I'm Danny. Welcome to the family! Just thought I'd tell you, I'm half-dead! But don't tell the parents, or else they'll rip me apart molecule, by molecule!' Yeah, right," he said in a mock happy voice, rolling his eyes.

"Just- I don't know- Just think about it, okay?" I asked. I stood and walked towards the door. Just as I was about to leave, I added, "And they're looking at girls this afternoon, so be nice when she comes home." I then turned on my heel and left in an instant.

"Ugh…!" Danny groaned and hit his face with a pillow.

* * *

**Maddie's POV**:

"Mads, I gotta say, I'm pretty excited!" Jack said from behind the wheel.

"Me too, sweetie," I replied. Jack slammed on the breaks outside of an admittedly gloomy building. A sign on the outside read 'Amity Park's Home for Girls'.

"Well, let's get in there!" my child-like husband bellowed as he clambered out of the car. I chuckled and climbed out of the car. We walked up to the door and Jack giddily pushed the doorbell. The door immediately swung open to reveal a woman with dusty blonde hair tied up in a tight bun on top of her head. She was wearing a cardinal red pantsuit that admittedly didn't compliment her slightly plump figure.

"Ah. You must be the parents," she sneered and her eyes danced with malicious laughter. "I got your call. I'm Diane Temple and welcome to Amity Park's Home for Girls," she said with a flourish and a dull tone, as if she had better things to do.

I politely stuck my hand out. "Nice to meet you. My name is Maddie Fenton and this is my husband-"

"-Jack Fenton," he said proudly sticking his chest out. He leaned in closer to her. "Do you believe in ghosts, Miss Timplet?"

She laughed; A high pitched, fake sound. "Ghosts? No, of course not! And it is Miss Temple."

I was shocked. How could she not know about ghosts? We lived in the most haunted town in the U.S. for crying out loud!

Jack looked downhearted. "Do any of the kids believe in ghosts?" he questioned.

I was shocked to see Mrs. Temple frown. "One," she muttered.

"Well let's see this kid!" Jack exclaimed giddily, his mood lightened.

She opened the door a little wider. "Right this way," she said bitterly. Jack and I walked in to see that the orphanage had an equally gloomy interior. "LILY!" Diane hollered upstairs. "She'll be down in a minute."

Jack and I were practically bursting with excitement. We might get a little ghost hunter!

* * *

**Lily's POV**:

_June 27, 2007_** (That's just one of the years I remember the show being on Nick.)**

_Dear Diary,_

_It's me again. Still no sign of getting out of this joint. Sometimes I dream about running away and never coming back. It's not like they could stop me, I'd slip through their fingers. Literally. But then I think about Sarah. The only way she'd ever let me leave is if I got adopted. That'll be the day…_

"LILY!" Mrs. Temple called from downstairs. I froze. Here we go again… I thought miserably. I closed my diary and stuck it under my pillow, where no one would ever find it. I stood from my bed and navigated my way in between the other girls' beds, where they were doing whatever they could to entertain themselves.

"Someone's in troubbbbbble," one of the older girls, Alexa (Alex) Newman, sneered at me.

"Shut up," I snarled back. I stepped through the door and trotted halfway down the stairs. I froze. There was a couple down there… Could I be finally getting adopted?! I flew (not literally) down the rest of the stairs and beamed at the odd looking couple. One, the lady, was in a teal HAZMAT suit with the hood pulled down around her neck. The other, the man, was extremely large and was also wearing a HAZMAT suit, only his was orange.

"Lily, this is Maddie and Jack Fenton," Mrs. Temple said, gesturing to each person. "They're thinking of fostering."

My smile got wider (if that was possible). I stuck my hand out. "Nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton. My name is Lily. Lily Chase."

Mr. Fenton enthusiastically shook my hand. "Nice to meet ya, kiddo. So... I hear you like ghosts?"

I nodded. Unbelievably, I was the only one in the orphanage who believed in ghosts. The orphanage was just barely within the city limits so not many ghosts came around here. And the ones that did show up, I fought off. Even when Amity was supposedly transported to the ghost zone, the whole orphanage was out of town because Mrs. Temple wanted to see her husband who worked out of town, and couldn't call anyone in to watch us for the weekend. Besides, I would do anything to get adopted. If they wanted someone who believed in ghosts, that's what they would get.

"That's great!" Mrs. Fenton exclaimed. "How old are you?"

"Twelve, almost thirteen," I replied.

Mrs. Fenton smiled. "Great! Your just around the age of our children." She glanced at her husband and he nodded. She looked at Mrs. Temple. "We would love to foster her."

Did I just hear her right? I'm getting out of here!

Mrs. Temple sighed. "I'll draw up the papers."

"And I'll start packing!" I squealed. I ran upstairs so fast, I could barely hear my new 'parents' chuckle at my enthusiasm. I strode confidently into the teen room.

"Guess who's getting out of here?!" I leered at Alex.

"What?!" she exclaimed.

I nodded smugly and walked over to my bed in the corner and pulled a beaten down brown tweed suitcase out from under my bed. I started to throw my things in in a disorderly fashion. I was getting out of here!

* * *

**So, whadda ya think? Sorry about the wait. And the length. But I'm having fun writing this and you can expect a new chapter as soon as I'm done.**


End file.
